1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging system used for a vehicle such as an electric car or plug-in hybrid vehicle that requires charging of a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a conventional charging system are described in JP-H6-121407 A and JP-H9-182212 A.
According to the system described in JP-H6-121407 A, the electric car has a charging terminal that can be operated when interlocked with a key. Turning off the key of the electric car allows the charging terminal to be pulled out. When the electric car parks at a specified position of a parking area provided with a charging facility, a charging terminal of the charging facility contacts with the charging terminal of the electric car for charging.
The system described in JP-H9-182212 A specifies a charging and stopping area for the electric car so that a power receiving coupler provided at a front bottom area of the electric car is positioned within an allowable range of movement of a power transmitting coupler of a battery charger. The front of the battery charger is provided with two proximity sensors for detecting whether and where the electric car stops. The two proximity sensors are positioned at a specified interval in a vehicle width direction corresponding to the height of a member to be detected on a front bumper. When the electric car enters the charging and stopping area and the two proximity sensors turn on, the display of the battery charger displays a message such as “correct stop position confirmed” and the battery charge starts. A driver is notified as to whether the vehicle correctly stops at the charging and stopping area.
The above described systems can facilitate charging operations or confirm correct parking at a chargeable position. However, these systems give no consideration for timing to start or stop charging and may be inconvenient for drivers. For example, after the vehicle is stopped at the charging and stopping area for charging and immediately after the charging is started, the vehicle may be required to start for some reason. However in such case, the charging must be completed and thus, disadvantageously, the vehicle may not be able to be immediately started.